An extended length of cable often includes in and along its core, a plurality of "particular locations" separated by interposed longitudinal distances. Examples of such a cable include: a heating cable having heating elements positioned in the core with respect to the particular locations; a measuring cable wherein inductive or temperature sensors are distributed in the core of the cable with respect to various particular locations; and strip cables that have within the particular locations of the core, adjacent insulated conductors held or attached to each other, while the lengths of the conductors within the interposed longitudinal distances are each unattached. In the use of such cable, the recognition of the location of each of the particular locations of the core was rendered difficult, especially for inexperienced personnel, as of the result of the application of the protective outer jacket of nontransparent insulating material applied cicumferentially about the core. Often, a cable to be cut transversely with respect to a particular location of the core would be cut on a trial and error basis, leading to unacceptable waste. With regard to a cable comprising a plurality of conductors having adjacent conductors in the particular sections attached to each other, the areas of such attachments provided "stiff" areas along the cable length. Heretofore, such stiff areas were recognizable by only experienced personnel upon a repetitive bending test. Such repetitive bending not only placed considerable stress on the cable which often damaged the conductors therein, but was especially unacceptable for cables including mechanically sensitive light wave conductors.